


Animal Magnetism:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: The Bodyguard Seal & The Singer Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Concerts, Consensual, Desire, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Lust, Nibbling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Parties, Passion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Trish finds that there something about the animal magnetism of Steve, drives her nuts, Does she act on it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Animal Magnetism:

*Summary: Trish finds that there something about the animal magnetism of Steve, drives her nuts, Does she act on it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a night of one of the famous parties that she was part of, or being invited too, Trish was happy to do it, & come. The Redhead had a sexy outfit, & knew she will make Steve drool, when he sees her tits enclosed in it, opened & exposed, The Former Seal will be at her mercy, & especially in the bedroom. She checked herself out, & thought she looked pretty hot, She hopes that her lover will feel the same, as he takes a look at her.

 

Steve was also checking himself out in the suit that he purchased for that night's event, **"Why am I even going ?, I feel like a piece of meat in a market, I hate putting myself in these situations"** , he thought to himself, as he was feeling a little nervous all of sudden. He went to have a beer, so it could help calm his nerves down. Once he had the soothing liquid, He felt better, & could do the gig, & watch Trish do her thing.

 

Trish arranged for them to take a limo to the event, Steve's eyes nearly came bugging out of his head, as he saw Trish in her sexy outfit, The Five-O Commander went into "professional" mode, as he resists looks at Trish's boobs. The Buxom Singer smirked, Cause she knew that she has him where she wants him. The ride to the event was made in silence, & Trish was thinking of a way on how she wants to take Steve body & soul.

 

As soon as they got there, everything was chaotic, Fans were going crazy, & everyone was trying to get Trish's attention, while she was being dragged into one direction, so the event could start, & everyone could enjoy themselves, as Trish was getting into the zone, She pretended that it got hot, & undid the zipper an inch, & it went straight to her lover's dick, as he watched her do this, **"She ** _knows_** exactly what she is doing, & it's killing me"**, he thought to himself, as he was trying to get his libido to calm down, so he could focus on the job at hand.

 

The Concert went off without a hitch, & she was doing her thing, making everyone fall in love her all over again, especially Steve. She was doing her choreographed moves, & held the Five-O's eyes for a second, He felt like he is singing just for her, & it made him feel so special, as a response to it. He paid attention to her, the surroundings, & every detail that hits him. The Former Seal knew that he was in the lion's den, sort of speak, & he needed to be prepared for everything.

 

The Party was a lively affair, Trish was blessed that everyone took a chance on her when she was starting out, she started to get bored after awhile, She went over to Steve, slapped his ass, just because she could, & said whispering seductively, as she licked the outshell of said ear, "I am gonna fuck this deliciously shaped & muscular, **_Stud_** , Be prepared for when we go back to my place tonight", The Hunky Brunette gulped in response to it.

 

There was footsy under the table, Trish was not gonna quit til Steve was really hard as a rock, as they were having dinner with the executives to discuss furthering her career, He gave her a pleading look, She just smirked, as she relaxed, & continued to do what she was doing, & took a sip of her wine, that she was enjoying at the moment. She turned to the executives, "If you excuse us, I promise we will continue this discussion at a later date, I am getting a bitch of a headache, & I need to get home", Steve knew what that meant.

 

The Limo got to her place in no time flat, When they got to her front door, She pulled him out of the vehicle, & they hurried inside, & closed, & locked it behind them, Trish was ready to show off her wildside, She pushed him against the wall, & saw his neck looking delicious, & vulnerable, as she took sight of it. "Mmmm, A delicious neck for me to play with", she cooed, as she licked, & nibbled along the tendons, that gave it's shape, Steve moaned in response, as she was doing this.

 

"I don't if it's your animal magnetism, But you are driving me crazy", she said, as she rips his shirt open, & pulls it down along with his jacket. She assaults his body with love, as she strips him completely naked, & leaving him open, & exposed to her lustful eyes. It was the perfect way to end the night. He was feeling what she was feeling, & he matched her, move for move. They were fucking all over the spacious house.

 

He got her out of her tight outfit, He licked, & nibbled on her tits, & Nipples, like they were a treat, & suckled them like a baby, "God, Yes, Suckle them, Feed on them !", Trish exclaimed, as she clearly was enjoying what was being done to her. Steve was solely now focusing on pleasuring her, as he continued to fuck her. They had no idea that there was a peeping tom watching them with a camera.

 

The Peeping Tom was a tabloid reporter named Armand Hellstorm of the **_Honolulu Babbler_** , He knew that he struck gold, as he was taking hot & sexy shots of the steamy Trish Vega, & her hot Bodyguard Lover, & Taskforce Head, Commander Steve McGarrett. He knew also that anyone would pay top dollar after these pictures get published, & he bet that Steve & Trish would pay top dollar, & make an offer too.

 

The Couple continued to do their "activities", as they acted like it's only them, & the world shut down just for them, & it was exactly what they wanted, They were not backing down from each other, as they were using their sexual skills. They were controlling, & denying each other's orgasms, as they felt every thrust entered their bodies, Soon, They were getting spent, & cuddled on up on the couch on their indoor lanai, & were gonna fall asleep in each others' arms, as they relaxed on that peaceful night, & listening to the crickets, til they fall asleep.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
